Web feeds (also referred to as feeds or channels) are data formats used for serving users frequently updated content. A web feed can include multiple items. U.S. patent application serial number 2006/0288329 of Gandhi et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a content syndication platform.
Content distributors syndicate a web feed, thereby allowing users to subscribe to it, accordingly only content that is included in a predefined (so-called promoted) web feed can be syndicated. The promoted web feed is being promoted when the user browses to the web site (or to a web page of that web site). Content distributors sometimes also define a programmatic interface to their content (also known as an API), which allows programmatic access to the content.
There is a growing need to expose users to multiple web feeds and especially to web feeds that are related but differ from the promoted web feed.